


Sans gets kicked out of the underground and makes out with Obama in the forest.

by crabbycreeper



Series: I am so sorry for creating these, both for your mental sanity and for mine. [2]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabbycreeper/pseuds/crabbycreeper
Summary: Sans and Obama hook up.
Relationships: Barack Obama/Sans (Undertale)
Series: I am so sorry for creating these, both for your mental sanity and for mine. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971610
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Sans gets kicked out of the underground and makes out with Obama in the forest.

Sans really liked to joke. He joked so much that the citizens of the underground kicked him out with the souls. He cried, and then Obama saw him on Mt. Ebott, and then gasped at how attractive Sans was. His smooth skull looked heavenly. Meanwhile, Sans was thinking the same thing. "What a nice skull." Sans murmured through tears. "May I shove my tounge down your non-existent throat?" Obama asked quietly, his voice filled with lust. Sans nodded eagerly as he stood up and leaped at Obama, and Obama pinned Sans to a tree as he began to lick San's jawline, as Sans moaned silently. "More..." And then Obama sticked his tounge into Sans's mouth, which was surprisingly moist. This went on for a while, until Obama's phone began to ring. Sans cleared his throat and Obama let him go, as he answered the phone. "Yes Berdly... Oh." He showed Sans a photo of their smexy times. "My assistant Berdly would like to join." Berdly then appeared in a neon orange thong and bra from behind a tree. "Hello Obama... Sans..." He stated in his usual snooty voice, with added lust. "Let the games begin."

**Author's Note:**

> July 20th 2020 edit. 
> 
> Someone posted this shit to reddit. Never in my short lifespan have I thought this would happen.


End file.
